


The Demon's Dance

by AwksLaz



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwksLaz/pseuds/AwksLaz
Summary: A very short story I wrote about a little girl who was too curious. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone but it is just a story. I wrote it because it was in my head and it is not long until Halloween.





	The Demon's Dance

The Demon’s Dance. 

Carrie Jane was such a curious girl, she loved to explore and wander off looking for new adventures. All the things that other children thought were scary she used to find delight and wonder. Carrie Jane was a pretty little girl with curly yellow hair and eyes so blue the seemed to sparkle when she laughed. The night she walked into the forest behind her Auntie Irene’s house where she was staying while her Mummy and Daddy were out somewhere. It was so dark and late that even Auntie Irene had gone to bed. Carrie Jane had been asleep but she heard a sound coming from the forest that she climbed out of her bed dressed in her favourite blue nightie, tiptoed down the stairs and put her feet into her pink spotty wellies and pulled on her yellow raincoat and opened the door to the back garden.  
She walked all the way to the end of the garden trying to see what was making the noise that had woken her but she could not see so she carried on walking and walking until the noise started to sound like people talking. Carrie Jane was not scared at all as she moved closer and saw some people dressed in robes standing in a circle all saying the same thing in a language she did not know. Carrie Jane remained hidden behind a tree watching with wide eyes as the people kept chanting and moving around holding hands as the centre of the circle began to smoke and glow. Soon all around the forest where strange creatures and Carrie Jane could not stop looking as the people in robes still chanting quickly began to pull food out of bags and offered it to the creatures and one person even pulled out a violin and played a song that made it sound like the trees were singing and the strange creatures began to move around to the sound of the violin in a dance and eat the food. To Carrie Jane it looked beautiful as these creatures danced and ate and the people in the robes offering more food and bowing at the creatures. She came out of her hiding spot and the first person to see her was the violinist who stopped playing in surprise, the chanting stopped and soon all there were looking at her. She smiled and waved.  
No One smiled back at Carrie Jane, no one offered her food and the music did not continue. Carrie Jane stopped waving and watched as one of the creatures, a tall black creature with yellow eyes came towards her and with a wide smile it offered its hand out to her. Carrie Jane smiled at the creature. She did not see the people in robes running towards her or hear them shout. She took the creatures hand and then with a smile of its own the creature began to dance with Carrie Jane. She laughed with delight as the creature twirled and dipped her in its arms. She did not hear the people in robes scream and shout and beg, they began to chant tears in their eyes as they watched with despair. Carrie Jane did not know that this was the Demon’s Dance that was only played for one night when the walls of the worlds were thin and Carrie Jane did not know that once this dance was over she would never dance again.


End file.
